


A Lesson To Remember

by StarKkid



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKkid/pseuds/StarKkid
Summary: It was a normal day, probably one they’d forget about in a few weeks.Too bad Henry and Patrick take it upon themselves to ensure they never forget this day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me that I sat on for ages because I’m not great at writing these kinds of things - but it ate at me, and demanded to be written! So here it is.
> 
> Not a lot of warnings for this chapter, other than violence and homophobic language.

“So what’s the agenda today?” Stan asked, pushing his bike along beside him as he walked up the footpath with his 3 best friends. He turned his head to look at the 3 faces, with himself being on the inside of the footpath, closest to the shops. Eddie, Richie and Bill all had their bikes next to them and were walking too, deciding to take a break from riding for the time being. Richie just shrugged.

“Well first I gotta meet Eddie’s mum for our dick appointment – I cannot miss that one again!” He was cut off by a whack to the arm from Eddie and a glare for good measure. Richie just snickered. “She was so heartbroken when I told her I was all worn out from the previous ni-“ Once again, he was cut off by a hit to the arm, this time a little harder. 

“That’s fucking disgusting, Richie.” Richie only responded by puckering his lips and blowing Eddie an air kiss. Stan couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he shook his head. 

All 4 of the losers had been very close friends since they were young, and only recently, that grew into something more. Surprisingly, Stan was actually the one to speak up first about his feelings.

He and Bill were at the Denbrough’s for a movie night, and the time just felt right. Stan originally just wanted it to be his ‘coming out’ story to Bill, but it turned into more of a confession of feelings for his friends. Bill addressed his almost immediately after, sounding relieved from Stan’s revelation. The 2 of them announcing they also cared for Eddie and Richie the same way, they made a pact that they would speak to the other 2 about it. Each of them had there suspicions on them, the way they were always together and how Eddie was the only one to get through to Richie most days, and Richie’s flirting 90% of the time aimed at Eddie ‘for jokes’.

First was Eddie. They were all in the same study class, so one day in the Library, all 3 of them were sitting on the floor behind a book shelf, studying about Ancient Rome or something (no one was really paying attention), with Eddie in the middle of Bill and Stan. Bill spoke up first, admitting he was gay and he wanted Eddie to know because he was a close friend. Stan went next. Eddie was silent for a while, hesitant, and then to both the boys shock “I don’t want to steal the moment from either of you.. But Richie’s known I’m gay for a while now.” He then started laughing, as if he just got busted telling a secret he shouldn’t have. He explained he knew he was different after his mother scolded some couple on the TV about being ‘dirty’ when they were 2 guys. He tried to hide it for a long time, fear of being disowned, but one day Richie pried it out of him.

Last, was Richie, and unsurprisingly, he did not come out as easy as the other 3. After the revelation of Bill, Stan and Eddie, Richie did come out to them in privacy, but he just took a lot more convincing to own it. He didn’t have the best home life, everyone knew this. His parents were drunks and distant, and it was no secret his dad has hit Richie on more than one occasion – he didn’t want to give them one more reason to hate him. So in public, he stayed out of the way. He was just their ‘friend’, and after a while it must have started to get to him – always being left out on the public kisses and affection, always being referred to as just ‘the other one’ from people. He felt excluded. One day after school, all 4 of them were on their way to the Barrens, walking down the footpath, when suddenly a car came screeching beside them, Henry Bowers and his gang all inside. They started cussing insults at them, even throwing lit cigarette buds there way. One of them had hit Eddie right in the face, and the germaphobe that he is, he freaked. Richie tried calming him down, but nothing was working – a mix of the germs and the insults being thrown their way, probably. Bill was shouting some stuff back, while Stan just stood there wishing they would leave. When Eddie wasn’t listening to anything Richie was saying, he did the only thing he could think of. Gripped that boys cheeks in his hands and kissed him. In front of everyone.

Well, secrets out now.

It was a lot to wrap their heads around at first – a relationship with 4 parties? No one had ever heard of it, let alone in a small town like Derry. But, they managed to make it work. 

“How ab-b-bout the arcade?” Bill suggested to Stans previous question. Richie gasped as if he had just been proposed to. “It goes p-p-past the chemist, so Eddie can grab his p-pre-pre-“ He stuttered, clearly find this word more difficult.  
“Prescriptions.” Eddie finished for him. “They’re just a top up, won’t take too long.”

“That’s what it was like with your mother last night!” Richie raised his hand for a high five, looking between the boys. He eventually lowered it when no one responded to him. 

The losers continued their walk, having all agreed to the arcade option. They were a few shops down from the chemist, the bright white walls in sight, and this day seemed it was going to continue as any other day. 

“Do you think Ben and Bev are on a d-“ Stan started, but was suddenly cut off when the boys walked past an alleyway, grimy hands jumping out from there hiding spot in the dark to grab him around the throat, dragging him down the alleyway in a swoop. 

“Hey!”

“Stan!”

“What the fuck.”

The remaining boys dropped their bikes and swept in after him. As soon as they stepped into the dark lane, more bodies appeared around them, emerging from the shadows to grab at them, thick biceps pushing into their faces as their heads were gripped tightly in a choke hold. Was this a fucking trap?

“If you wanted to get us alone, all you had to do was ask, Bowers.” Richie commented, looking ahead at the lanky teen leaning against a wall, his switchblade glinting in the sunlight as he flicked it open and closed. 

“What the fuck do you want!” Eddie shrieked. No matter how hard he tried to be tough, it came across more like a small chihuahua Yelp.

Henry remained unmoved, leaning against the wall staring at his blade. “I want you fucking fairies to learn a lesson.” With that, he switched the blade closed and pushed himself off the wall, finally looking at the 4 boys in his grasp. As he walked past Bill, Bill took this opportunity to show he wasn’t afraid of him by spitting down at Henry’s shoe, a fierce and determined look in his eye.

“Bill!” Stan whispered warningly. He knew that if they wanted to get out of here unharmed (as much as possible anyway) they had to play along. “Don’t…”

Henry merely chuckled, continuing to walk past Bill. “Listen to the fucking Jew, faggot!” With that, he pounced towards Stan, still being held tightly, gripping his hair and forcing his head to lean backwards, exposing the side of his neck. “Or someone’s going to get hurt.” He raised the still closed switch blade to the side of Stans neck. A warning.

“You fucking pull a hair out of his head and I’ll deck you myself, Bowers!” Squirmed Richie. He was currently being held in place by non other than Patrick Hockstetter himself. As much as people feared Henry, they feared Patrick probably twice as much.

Patrick was unpredictable. A creep. Everyone knew he had no social filters on what was acceptable and what wasn’t, but he didn’t care. He would cross comfort zones and boundaries to get what he wanted. 

“Ah, Tozier!” Henry proclaimed, as if greeting an old friend. Stan was forgotten as Bowers turned on his heel to face Richie, a smug look on his face. “Just the faggot we wanted to see.” He stalked towards Richie, finally opening up his switch blade again.

“We heard you were late to this fairy gathering we have here. What took you so long, huh? Didn’t like the idea of dick in your mouth?” Richie was silent, but he continued his death glare on Henry, every now and then trying to squirm out of Patrick’s grasp. “Or, was it that you only wanted germ free dick in your mouth?” He motioned towards Eddie with a smirk. Richie visibly tensed at that statement. “Don’t be such a fucking drag, Trashmouth! We figured you were only apart of this little faggot club to ‘find yourself’, hey!” Something in Henry’s voice changed, the joking nature gone was now replaced with a dark, sadistic tone.

Richie was so caught up in Henry’s fucking monologue, he flinched when all of a sudden Patrick’s hot breathe was against his ear, whispering. “Well let us help you find yourself.” And with that, Patrick shoves Richie forward, Landing on his hands and knees to brace himself.

“Richie!” That was Eddie. Richie didn’t dare look at him right now, he was probably any second away from having a panic attack and that would just cause Richie to panic and he was the only free one at the moment. Although the quickly learned that wasn’t a good thing.

A sharp pain suddenly ran through his abdomen as Patrick’s heel connected with his gut, causing him to sprawl out on the ground as he clutched his stomach, trying to catch his breathe. He had taken a beating before, he could handle this. He barely had the chance to find his breathe again when he was getting manhandled, Henry grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “We’re gonna fucking teach you what it means to be a fairy!!” He shouted, shaking him roughly, small spit particles landing on his glasses.

Richie could hear Bill and Stan shouting something, but he couldn’t focus on it. What he could do though, was take a page out of Bill’s book. He spat right in Henry’s face with a proud smirk. “Sorry Bowers, But you’re not exactly my type. I don’t dig the whole mullet look.” Why does he never think things through?

Well, it was hard to think when suddenly Henry’s fist had connected with his temple, knocking his glasses slightly off, and causing a strong ringing in his head. Richie hit something hard with a thud, knocking his head against it again in the process.

There were muffled screams all around him, and he could make out the faint movement of legs kicking wildly.

“Don’t you fuh-fuh-fucking touch him!”

“Richie! Can you hear me?!”

“You’re okay, Richie! You’re okay…”

Man, this day couldn’t get any worse. 

A blurry figure crouched his way into Richie’s eye sight, his head still ringing. It was Henry. “You see, Patrick’s always had a fascination with you, Trashmouth. He’d love to be the one to officially show you what it means to suck dick.”

Oh wait, yes it could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a lightbulb moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be 3 chapters but THE scene is going to take a lot more than I thought so I don’t know how this will go now

Richie found himself once again being tugged hard by his shirt collar to his knees. He was swaying slightly, still feeling a little uneasy from the hit Henry had given him, and he couldn’t formulate a proper thought. What was it that Henry was saying to him? He’s sure he’d find out soon enough.

Whatever Henry was shouting, he was clearly upset that Richie wasn’t responding to his muffled demands, and soon enough another hard hit connected with his jaw, rattling him even further. Richie felt the strong taste of copper in his mouth, and felt the sting of cool air on his now busted lip. If he wasn’t being responsive enough before, this certainly wasn’t helping.

He tried to bring his hands up to adjust his glasses, just out a pure instinct and habit, but found he couldn’t move them. When did he put his hands behind his back? He gave it an extra attempt thinking maybe he was just still a little rocked from the several punches to the head, but to no avail once again.

He could hear muffled shouts around him, but they weren’t coming clear or making sense. He didn’t mean to, but his mouth just started working on it’s own, “Bill….” He slurred out, looking hazily at whoever was in front of him right now. 

“I’m ri-ri-right here, Ruh-Ruh-Richie…” It was calming.

“Please, we’ll do whatever you want! Let him go, please!” Eddie was bargaining at this point, thrashing wildly in Belch’s grip. He was a small boy in a giants hold, he knew there was no hope of him getting free, but he wasn’t going to show them he’d give up so easily.

“We’re already getting what we want, Wheezy.” Henry shrugged casually from his position behind Richie, giving Patrick, who was now in front of Richie, a ‘go ahead’ nod.

“I thought we were a bunch of fairies. You’re doing exactly what we-“ Stan began, but Henry quickly cut him off once again by warningly pointing the open switchblade at him. “I’m not a fucking faggot!” He defended.

Stan went to say something else, state how he never said that, but decided against it. They were in no position to be making snarky comments about Henry’s sexuality right now. “And plus, We’re only lending Tozier here a hand. Make sure he knows what he’s getting into with you queers.”

Henry had finished tying Richie’s hands behind his back – bounding them with duct tape so he couldn’t struggle, as he took a step back, almost admiring his handy work. “Have you even sucked their dick yet, Trashmouth?”

Richie’s hearing was slowly coming back, and the world around him was starting to get less fuzzy. He could see now that Patrick was staring down at him like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. He looked around to find the others, make sure nothing had happened to them in the mean time he was slightly out of it, to see they were still caught up in the gang’s grip, which was slightly relieving to Richie. He was so caught up in having his senses back, he forgot to answer Henry. That was until Patrick must have noticed what he was looking for, and stalked over to Stan, landing a hard hit right in his gut, causing the boy to grunt and double over, not being able to do much still in Vic’s arms. “He asked you a question, doll.”

Richie was completely aware of his surroundings now, everything suddenly snapping into place at the sight of Stan getting hurt. They were completely unable to defend themselves, and they weren’t even a target here – Richie was. He had to go along. “Yes! Yes I have!! Fuck, Stan are you okay?!” Richie answered, concern taking over. Richie tried to get up to move, but it was a lot more difficult now that he realised exactly why he couldn’t move his hands. 

Stan didn’t respond, just continued breathing heavy, trying to get the air back in his lungs.

“Please! You’ve made your point, leave us alone!” Eddie pleaded with them. “God, please don’t do this..” He trailed off, staring with wide eyes now at Richie. Clearly Eddie had realised something Richie hadn’t cause he still wasn’t sure what ‘this’ was. His eyes flicked over to Bill, who kept looking frantically between Richie and Stan, not knowing what to do. Ha, that was a first. “Richie- fuck, Henry, please!” Richie never wanted Eddie to shut up more in his life. Stan had already been hurt, he didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.

“Eddie, shut up.” Richie said sternly, staring right at Eddie with a hard look. Eddie was clearly nearly having a panic attack, he always started ranting when he didn’t know how to cope. Richie now glared at Patrick, a defiant look. “Yes I have. Next question?” If ranting was Eddie’s coping mechanism, sarcasm was certainly Richie’s. 

Patrick merely smirked, not moving from his place next to Stan. “How was it?” He asked casually, if he wasn’t most certainly crossing the line of personal questions. 

Once again, Richie couldn’t control his own mouth. “Was a close second to your mum.” Before he even had a chance to realise what he said, Patrick rolled his eyes as if he was bored, turning suddenly and hitting Eddie in the temple with the blunt side of his own switch blade, now emerging from his back pocket. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to fucking hurt and give Eddie a blaring head ache. When would Richie ever learn to shut up?

Eddie grunted, unable to move his hand to place on the small lump already forming on his head to release some of the pressure. “P-P-P-Please!” Bill was now pleading. Well, I guess since Eddie was temporarily unable to someone else had to pick up the slack. 

Patrick just stared straight at Richie, challenging him. “Fucking motherfuck- It was great! You psychotic fuck!” Richie spat at him. Why the fuck was this guy so fucking interested in his sex life?

That seemed to be the answer Patrick was looking for, as his eyes lit up with excitement, now approaching Richie, bending down and definitely invading his personal space with how close their faces were. “Aw doll, you’re so innocent.” His hand ran through Richie’s hair, like he was petting a dog. “I’ll show you how great it can be.” He was almost salivating with excitement, and something finally clicked in Richie’s mind – no one ever said he was the brightest.

Patrick stood up, and his hands went to his pants, starting to undo the buttons holding them together, his crotch directly in Richie’s eye sight. “Wait… wait woah woah woah.” Richie started squirming now, clearly realising the intensity of this situation. He tried standing, placing one leg up, hand still behind his back, but a heavy hand (Henry’s, fuck. He forgot he was there) pushed him back down from his shoulder, holding him in place. “What the fuck- What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Patrick…” This wasn’t how his day was ending, he’s just misreading the situation…. Right?

He looked over at Bill, eyes wide and pleading, begging. He knew there was nothing Bill could do but he couldn’t help it, Bill was everyone’s saviour pretty much. Their life line when times got too tough, and times were definitely too tough right now! Bill was squirming frantically, throwing his head back to try to connect to the jaw of whoever was holding him – Richie had never seen him before. After a few failed attempts, he looked at Richie, eyes locking, and Richie could have sworn he saw a small tear roll down Bill’s cheek. Bill looked apologetic. Ashamed. “It’s o-o-okay Richie… You-You’ll be o-o-okay…” Richie knew what he meant. Bill didn’t mean now, or any time soon. They were all stuck in this situation, no way out. Richie will be fine…. After it was done. 

Richie isn’t sure at what point it happened, but when Patrick gripped his jaw, demanding him to look away from Bill and at himself, his pants were down at his ankles, completely exposed and hard, that devil smirk still plastered his face. “If you use teeth, those 3 fairies over there will get their fucking throats slit – you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson you’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Non/Con Sexual Assault, Homophobic language.
> 
> Here it is! I’m going to hell.

For the first time in his life, Richie didn’t know what to say. How does one respond to what Patrick and Henry were insinuating was about to happen.‘Oh sure, I’ll just open wide for you!’ Absolutely not. Richie couldn’t help but think this whole situation would be 100x less awful if Stan, Bill and Eddie weren’t here.

“Let them go..” It sounded pathetic, almost a whine as he pleaded at Patrick with wide-eyes, his greasy hands still gripping Richie’s jaw tightly. “Please, I don’t- I can’t…” He tried to look down in shame, but the hand held him up. He didn’t want them to see this. There was no escape for him here, that much he knew to be true, but he kept pushing that thought further into his brain as he just focused on getting them out of here, no more harm done.

Patrick was staring, his eyes full of excitement and adrenaline. “No Doll. They stay…” He pushed his crotch closer towards Richie’s face. “How else will they learn these tips?” Richie could smell him – mix of cologne and sweat, Patrick certainly hadn’t had a shower today yet. Richie couldn’t help but think how Eddie would’ve demanded they all go and scrub themselves thoroughly before his mouth went anywhere near them. It would’ve been enough to make Richie laugh just thinking about it, had it been on any other day. 

“T-T-Take me instead… I’ve got more experience, it w-w-would be nice…” Bill bargained with Patrick, it was a sweet thought to be honest, even if Richie would never let that happen. Bill’s eyes were wide with fear as they flickered between all the figures before him, hoping one of them would give in and take him up on his offer and let Richie go. 

“Bill-“ Richie began.

“N-no, take me….” Stan quietly chirped up, having recovered from the blow to his gut. Richie couldn’t believe what he was hearing from them.

“Patrick, I-“ Eddie began now, more than likely going to join in the trend and try and swap places with Richie, a last resort, but he was cut off by Henry, still standing behind Richie as he stormed over to the 3 helpless boys. 

“I swear to god, if one more fucking person speaks, we will do a lot fucking more today than we planned, you hear me!!” He shouted, his head switching between all 3. It was a vague threat, but one that they all understood perfectly fine. All 3 shut up. “Good. Now here is what’s going to happen…” He gripped Eddie’s jaw firmly now, forcing his head to face the direction of Richie and Patrick, letting out a small whimper from the kid. “You’re all going to shut your faggot mouths, and watch the show. If anyone speaks out of turn, this will be a lot harder for Trashmouth here…. Got it?!” He demanded. None of them responded, but they didn’t need to – Henry knew they would listen.

Fuck this was really happening. Right here, in front of his boyfriends. Fucking great.

Richie wasn’t even looking in their direction anymore – not that he could if he wanted, cause Patrick’s grip on his face, but he didn’t want to see them. He was kind of relieved Henry told them not to speak, it would make it easier for Richie to forget they were here. Maybe he could do this – pretend it was Eddie, or Stan, or Bill. Fuck, he’s actually having to find a happy place.

“Open up, Doll.” Richie snapped out of his train of thought suddenly. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was really happening, he needed to get it over with.

Richie closed his eyes and forced himself to open his mouth as much he could (wanted), which in all honesty, wasn’t a lot. He could hear Patrick let out a small huff above him as he realised his grip on Richie’s jaw, running his thumb gently along Richie’s bottom lip, over the small cut on his lip, spreading the blood along. Richie involuntarily shivered at the touch, it was gentle and caressing, it could easily have been mistaken for Eddie or Stan if he tried hard enough to imagine it. 

That imagination was quickly cut short however when the gentle thumb was replaced with the tip of Patrick’s dick. Even though Richie knew it was going to happen, he still wasn’t prepared. His eyes clenched shut even tighter as his breathe caught up in his throat. Think of Eddie! Think of Stan! Think of Bill!

“Wider.” It was cold, a warning. 

With a deep inhale, Richie managed to pry his mouth open a little bit more. Any second now he knew Patrick’s dick would be invading his mouth, maybe he could just delay it as much as possible? Some good citizen will stop by and stop this? Maybe this was just a big joke by Henry and Patrick and they’ll all pull away and start laughing and this is just one big, sick prank?

“Wider…” He hummed, his hard dick still resting just on Richie’s lips, leaving him to breathe in the scent for a little bit. Richie knew that after he opened his mouth any wider, that would be it. So he prepared himself for the inevitable.

Henry wasn’t exactly the most patient person in the world, and this whole act must have been taking too long for his liking, as suddenly Richie could head shuffling from his side, “This is taking too long” and then a hard yank on the back of his head, pulling his head backwards with a tug. Richie went to yelp with the sudden pain, which is exactly what Henry seemed to have suspected, as just as Richie opened his mouth, his words were cut short by the tip of Patrick’s dick hitting the back of his throat – his mouth completely full of Patrick.

Richie’s eye shot open now. He stared up at Patrick with wide eyes, gagging a little, and Patrick just smiled back down at him, clearly enjoying himself.

There was no warning, no way for Richie to get his rhythm right and breathing in check before Patrick started pushing further, his dick going further down the back of Richie’s throat. Tears started forming in his eyes as he found it harder to breathe, the threat of gagging growing stronger. Patrick’s pubes were basically rubbing against Richie’s nose at this point, making sure Richie could smell nothing but his musk.

Richie could hear slight whimpering and muffled sounds from beside him, reminding him that they weren’t alone. 

“Take it in, Doll… Show me what you’ve learnt.” Richie’s head was ringing he barely heard Patrick, and he still couldn’t breathe. He tried to scramble away, use his hands to push himself free but they were still bound behind him. He had no choice but to stay where he was and just hope Patrick didn’t suffocate him. 

Maybe suffocation wasn’t such a bad thing though? As suddenly, Patrick pulled away just slightly – his length still filling up Richie’s mouth, but giving him enough space to breathe through his nose. With a big intake, Richie focused on getting his breathing calm. “Show me what you’ve got.” Patrick repeated down at him, insinuating he now wanted Richie to take over.

‘Well kid, if you’ve ever needed your imagination for anything in life, now is the time!’ Richie thought to himself. He remember the threat made by Henry before – if he used teeth, he would start cutting into Eddie, Stan and Bill. Can’t have that. 

Richie closed his eyes once again – taking himself back to the last time he found himself in a similar situation, only that memory only brought joy and love and safety. 

It was just last week, Stans birthday, and he wanted to try out something new. See, usually Richie and Bill take charge in the bedroom, that’s just how they were in life too so it felt more natural for them, whereas Stan and Eddie were a lot more careful and loving. However, Stan wanted to mix things up a little, so after recruiting the assistance of Bill, suddenly Richie found himself kneeling on the floor next to Eddie, staring up at Stan full of lust. He never thought he would enjoy being the one begging and lusting over someone like this, but Stan drove him crazy that night. He felt dominated, loved and safe all at once. 

This was not like that – but maybe he could convince himself it was? He tried to imagine it was Stan again, thrusting himself into Richie’s mouth, and Richie showing just how he can use his mouth for something other than talking shit. He began, moving his tongue around slowly and thoroughly along the large invasion in his mouth. This seemed to have worked, as Patrick made a deep groan. Imagine it’s Stan!

Richie isn’t sure how long that continued, but eventually he found himself in a comfortable rhythm and happy place, able to convince himself every now and then that this was fine, and not a complete act of sexual assault. 

“You’re a natural…” Well thanks Patrick, now you’ve gone and ruined my daydream. He tried to ignore him, go back to focusing on his task at hand, get it over with. “Now let me show you what you’re missing.” Once again, with no warning whatsoever, Patrick began thrusting hard into the back of Richie’s mouth, hitting his gag reflex every time. On instinct, his eyes shot open again at the lack of air and sudden impact.

He glanced up at Patrick, who now had one hand tangled up in Richie’s hair, using it as a grip to move the boys head back and forth when needed. Richie tried to groan out, say anything to get him to stop, to slow down, let him breathe, but Patrick just ignored him, continuing on.

He could feel his lips getting swollen from the friction, and small bits of saliva drooling over his chin. He wasn’t even doing anything – Patrick didn’t need him to do anything anymore other than sit there and let him be face fucked.

Once again, the threat of losing his air all together arose, and Richie head started ringing. Patrick wasn’t giving him anytime to inhale between thrusts. Out of panic, Richie’s eyes started darting around the space, trying to look at anyone who could help. Of course, his glance fell on the 3 Losers.

He stared at them with wide, panicking eyes, trying to communicate to them with nothing but his expression ‘This fuckhead is going to suffocate me!’ Is what he was trying to tell them. The expressions that met him were all a mix – Eddie looked like he was about to breakdown, tear tracks already staining his face and his chest was moving fast, Stan was almost relaxing, he just looked at Richie and tried his best to comfort him with a small smile, although Richie could see right through it and knew Stan was breaking too, and Bill looked furious. He wasn’t even looking at Richie, just staring daggers at Patrick, his eyes red and puffy as well.

Richie started seeing small black spots in his vision, and his chest was getting tighter. At least if he passed out right now, he wouldn’t remember that last bit of this. Richie almost hoped that would be the case, now. 

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side obviously today, as Patrick started breathing heavily from above him, huffing and grunting as his thrusts got heavier. “Fuck yeah, Tozier.. Fuck, unf.. fuckkkkkk!..” And If nearly about to faint wasn’t a horrible feeling in itself, suddenly a stream of warm liquid hit the back of his throat with no warning again, causing him to gag and start coughing wildly.

The invasion in his mouth suddenly pulled back slowly and completely, leaving Richie doubled over and coughing loudly, trying to take deep gulps of air and fill his lungs again. The liquid spurted out over the ground around him, dribbling down his chin and shirt, some of it getting caught in his hair as he looked at the ground, panting. 

He did it. It was done.

No moment of solace though, as just as quickly as that thought crossed his mind, Patrick’s hand returned to his jaw, lifting his face up gently. His hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking and, pointed right at Richie’s face. “And to mark my property..” Patrick hummed, as he gave himself one last stroke, all of the remaining white liquid squirting in Richie’s face – coating his glasses and definitely getting caught in his hair now. 

Richie’s never felt more worthless and ashamed. He knelt there, panting, face red and lips swollen, drool and cum leaking down his chin and covering his face. When Patrick’s hand released his face, Richie just gave up, his body nearly collapsing as he sunk, head looking down at the ground ashamed and exhausted. He did it. Stan, Bill and Eddie were fine, he did it. 

“See you around, Tozier.”

And with that, all the surrounding people walked past, leaving him kneeling in the pool of shame, hands still bound and covered in filth. It was over as quickly as it started. Richie finally gave in, collapsing on the ground with a thud to his side, his hands not able to break the fall but he didn’t care, he just wanted to rest. 

At some point, his boyfriends must have been released from their grip as well, and he heard footsteps running towards him, a gentle hand placing on his shoulder, another one on his head. There was too much talking, he couldn’t hear all of it.

“Richie- Fuck!”

“You’re Okay, you’re okay, your okay..”

“Someone help me get this fucking tape off!”

He felt his head being lifted up, and then it was placed under something soft and warm – Stans lap. Stan caressed his head, pushing his hair out of his face and using the sleeve of his shirt to try and wipe off the mix of sweat, tears and cum from his forehead. Stan was humming quietly from above him. “You’re okay, Rich. They’re gone, it’s just us..” Richie doesn’t know when he started crying, but now he was sobbing. A broken mess, as he buried his face into Stan’s lap, seeking comfort and a place to hide in shame.  
His glasses were removed from his face and his vision couldn’t get any worse anyway because everything was blurry due to the tears, but he knew it was Bill. Bill started wiping and cleaning his glasses for him using his shirt. There wasn’t much any of them could do right now except the small things to make it better, and Bill didn’t want Richie to be reminded of everything straight away when he was finally able to see clearly again. 

A sharp release of tension came suddenly in his shoulders, as from behind him Eddie had finally ripped off the tape bounding his wrists together, letting his arms fall loosely to his side with a wince. He heard Eddie say something about a rash and ‘rubbed raw’ when looking at his wrists, but that was the least of Richie’s problems right now. 

He buried his face deeper into Stans lap, now being able to use his hands as a shield and cover his eyes. Stan hummed, running his fingers through Richie’s hair in a calming motion. “Shhh.. You’re okay, Chee..”

No one knew what else to do, or how they were going to get through this. But they would fine.  
Richie would be fine. 

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write another chapter about the aftermath? Or leave it as is?
> 
> Please leave comments! They help me write! 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you. I am back and I did write a final chapter.  
I got a lot of requests to show the aftermath, and in my mind I was going to leave it as it was on the last chapter because I didn’t know how to wrap it all up! But then ya’ll wanted closure so here you go.  
I didn’t imagine Richie to be broken tbh. And there is literally nothing interesting in this chapter accept just 4 losers in love!

The sound of a knock on the door broke Stan out of his train of thought. He doesn’t know how long he stood there, dazed, a cup of water in his hand in the kitchen. Poor Bill must have been waiting for this water for a while. Stan shrugged it off, making his way to the door – he didn’t need to check who it was, Eddie was always on time lately. Even when his mother was being unbearable and demanding he stay home. Stan doesn’t know what excuses he was using to leave every night, but it seemed to be working.

Eddie didn’t even wait for Stan to invite him in once the door opened, he just walked past hurriedly, not even looking in Stan’s direction and making his way up the stairs. “How is he?” He called back to Stan, already a few steps up. 

“A little better today..” Stan followed behind slowly, knowing Eddie wasn’t trying to be rude, he was just concerned. They all were. “He actually ate something, so.. progress?” As they reached the top of the stairs, they both headed into Stans bedroom, a place all 4 of them seemed to have been hanging out a lot recently.

Richie still hadn’t moved from when Stan went downstairs. He was curled up on the bed, asleep, his head resting against Bill’s chest as he leant against the bed frame, one arm wrapped over Richie’s shoulder lovingly. Protectively. Bill has been stuck like this for at least 2 hours now, hence why Stan offered to get him some water. Bill didn’t mind it though. He wanted to make sure Richie felt safe.. make sure Richie WAS safe. 

It’s been 3 days since the incident with Patrick and Henry. After they finally managed to get Richie off the ground in the alley way, they put him into the basket of Bill’s bike, and pedalled as fast as they could to Stans house. Stans parent were out of town for the week, not that they would’ve minded if Richie stayed anyway, he usually preferred staying at Stans then his own house, but it just meant they didn’t have to explain to anyone yet what was suddenly wrong with Richie. No one left Richie alone for a second – he didn’t want to be alone. Stan slept in the bed with him, and on the first day was a weekend so all 3 of them were able to spend the day caring for him and ensuring he was as okay as he could be. The next day Stan offered to take the day off school knowing his teachers wouldn’t bother calling his parents to inform them, and then today Bill stayed with him. This is how they were when Stan got home, and Bill explained how he got Richie to have a bite of the sandwich he’d made and then after that he fell straight asleep.

Richie was… not okay. Who could blame him? The usually loud Trashmouth had barely said a word in 3 days, only making small noises and whimpers whenever anyone tried to leave him alone for even a few seconds. Stan couldn’t help but think this was the best case scenario though – Richie could have gone down a completely different path of recovery, one where he pushed everyone out and wanted to be left alone in guilt and sorrow and blame. At least this way they could keep an eye on him.

Stan walked over to Bill and handed him the cup of water, which Bill took a sip of immediately. Eddie, sat himself down on the opposite side of the bed, closest to Richie, and placed a soothing hand on his thigh. “How long has he been asleep?” He whispered to Bill, but not taking his eyes off Richie. He looked so peaceful like this. Even with the cut on his lip, and bruise around his eye, he looked happy.

“A f-f-few hours, actually. I thi-think it’s all f-fi-fi-finally drained him out.”

“You think he’ll eat some more when he wakes up?”

“He needs a shower too.. it’s been a few days..”  
“I can hear you.” Richie spoke softly, his voice a little hoarse, as if he hadn’t spoken in a while. Which, to be fair, he hadn’t. He didn’t move his head or open his eyes yet. 

All 3 of them didn’t really know what to say. This was the most Richie had talked in 3 days. 

“I’m not dead, yet, guys. Stop looking like you’ve seen a ghost..” Richie managed to flutter his eyes open, shuffling slightly in his position and began lifting his head off Bill’s chest with a grunt. “Ah, my neck…” He stretched up, his hand gripping the back of his neck with a sigh. 

“Richie… How do you-“

“Like shit, Ed’s.” Richie cut him off, not harshly though, more as just a matter of fact.

“Do you have a headache or anything?” Eddie began unzipping his fanny pack, rumbling around in it in search of something. “I’ve got some pain medication I stole from my mums supply.” 

Richie chuckled slightly. Yes, actually chuckled. “I’ll be right, Ed’s.”

“Do you need anything?” Stan piped up, standing beside Bill but leaning in to get closer to Richie. “Water? Some food?”

“Where are my glasses?” He asked, blinking as he tried to focus on his sight. 

“Oh.” Bill leaned next to him, grabbing the black, round glasses off the bed side table and handed them to Richie with a smile, also grabbing the cup of water Stan got him and holding it out for Richie. “Have a sip.”

Richie didn’t even argue, just looked at Bill with an unreadable expression and took the cup from him. Richie was probably intending to just have a small sip, but once the water touched his lips he couldn’t stop, it was the first drink in days. He finished the whole cup, wiping his mouth when he was done and placing it on the other bed side table on his sides “Thanks.”

It was quiet after that. What do they say? Do they ask him how he is? But they already knew the answer. None of them were exactly experts in how to deal with post traumatic stress and shock. They all just continued staring at Richie, as if he was going to break at any second, waiting for one another to be the one to speak.

“Can you please stop staring at me. It’s weird.” He said deadpanned, adjusting his glasses on his face. “Just ask me the questions, I’m not going to crumble into a million pieces just by the mention of Patrick’s name.” 

Stans breath got caught in his throat. Richie may not have been affected, but just the mention of Patrick’s name got Stan all riled up and protective. His breathing picked up and he could feel his heart starting to race, a million images flowing through his mind. 

Bill was the one to speak up. “D-d-do you want to talk ab-b-bout it?” 

“Not really much to talk about.” Richie shrugged, as if this was just a casual conversation. “You were all there, you saw what went down.” Richie was definitely handling this better than any of them thought.

Now it was Eddie who spoke up. “I’m so sorry Richie..” Stan noticed a small quiver in his voice and looked over to see his eyes were glistening, small tears forming. “I should have helped you. If I wasn’t so fucking small and helpless I could have fought back and-“

“Hey, nu-uh, no. We aren’t doing that.” Richie cut him off. “I don’t want any more tears over those fuck heads. There are a million different things that could have happened to change it, but they didn’t happen. What happened, happened.” Richie looked down at his hands, fiddling his thumbs together. “We just have to accept that and try to get past it…”

Bill squeezed Richie a little tighter at that statement. “We’ll never let anything happen to you again.” 

Stan let out a small, sympathetic chuckle. “Yeah, sorry Rich, you’re stuck with us by your side 24/7 now.” 

Richie let a small laugh escape his lips, still looking down at his hands. “Oh god, you guys are going to suffocate me, aren’t you?” With that he looked up again, eyes flickering between each of the 3 figures before him. Stan could’ve sworn he saw those big eyes sparkle.

Bill pulled Richie in towards him with the arm that was still draped over his shoulders, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head, ignoring the fact that his raven hair hadn’t been washed since the incident, and who knew what kind of germs were in there. Oh god, Stan sounded like Eddie. “You bet-bet-betcha, we are!”

“Ew, Big Bill, don’t do that. Someone might think you have a crush on me or something!” Richie smirked, playfully pretending to push himself away from Bill but not really. Never really.

Eddie joined in now, throwing himself onto the 2 in a big hug, even though his tiny arms couldn’t quite reach around them fully. He still tried. Eddie has a huge grin across his face, like he had just unwrapped the present he’d wanted all year on Christmas morning. “Well I guess I have a crush on you guys, too!”

Stan allowed the smile threatening to break its way through finally be released. Everything seemed normal. Even for a split second. They would be okay. They’d get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in!  
I’ve kinda got my writing mojo back, so if you have any requests, hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think!  
Not sure how many chapters this will be - probably only 3 but hey! Maybe I’ll just feel the need to cause the boys more pain *shrugs*


End file.
